


I Was Going For A Walk One Day

by YinYanChan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lamiatale (Undertale), Culture Shock, F/M, Lamias, Reverse Harem, Swapfell, Sweet Beasts, Underfell, all fluff, courting, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYanChan/pseuds/YinYanChan
Summary: You were going for a walk and minding your own business… a nice long walk through the wooded area you lived near… you weren't expecting to get the attention of a roaming lamia that was seeking new territory far from mt. Ebbott… while you were still blissfully unaware... and it seems to have followed you home.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 51
Kudos: 298





	1. The Black Mamba

**Author's Note:**

> Yep Lamias. I've fallen for the more beastly boys. Beastly boys are absolute fluff. We are meeting the Mamba first. Gathering more Lamias as we go.

It was a gorgeous day outside. The birds are singing, the sun is shining, and you should take this opportunity to go walk around the woods.

Living out in high forested areas had its perks. You got to see plenty of wildlife and the trees just had a calming serenity about them. You could listen to the calls of nature all day as you pace yourself through an older trail that was a bit longer but looped back around to your place. One of your city friends jumped when she took a trail at night. The noises were a bit much and honestly if you don't know what's out there... it is best that you don't take a trail at night. It was unfortunate for her she heard a pack of coyotes and they are creepy when they howl… if you can call it that. They can almost sound like children laughing if the pitch is right and she noped right of the woods.

Can't say you blame her. They terrified you when you were little. Of course when you were little you were just the right size for a pack to try to hunt too. Now they'd give you a wide berth unless you were wounded. Sneaky little opportunists and the farmer near you has problems with them actually luring his dogs to be killed more than anything.

The bigger predators kept them in line though and would push them out of the area. Now that you thought about it... you haven't heard a coyote call for a few weeks now. It means there is something bigger in the woods. At that thought you quicken your pace a little. If you live near the great outdoors you go prepared to do battle with them, if you have too, but you'd rather it not so speed walking is fine… as long as it's not a cougar… that attracts them.

Yet you hear the birds nearby chirping and playing so merrily and they can usually spot something before you. So you let go of that fear and let their tune ease you on down your path. Then the gentle stream and the flowing water as it hits the rocks that lie further down. Talk about a place of meditation. You decide to do just that. Finding a nice big rock near the stream to sit and just mellow. Shutting your eyes and just being at peace for once from the fast pace of life.

Basking in the gentle glow of the sun through the dense foliage of tree branches above you. A nice breeze keeping you cool and serene.

You start to hear the forest chatter die down a bit and know that you should be going. It means a predator could be nearby and so you find a big stick in case you need to scare something off… rather than use what you have hidden away to harm.

Yet… you've made it to your house without seeing a single hint of anything that could do you harm. A nice walk today and maybe you will do it again soon.

You see the sun setting in the distance and stretch your limbs before going inside… completely unaware of the slithering form watching you from the treeline.

************

A skeleton peers out. Flicking its forked crimson tongue, past it's shark like teeth, in your direction. Its expression not that of a predator stalking its prey but merely inquisitive of the human female he followed.

A scar over one of his eye sockets that blazed with magical slitted red pupils. He dared move forward towards your home, taking in your scent as he went.

Revealing his lower half to be a long and majestic ripple of black serpent scales and ecto-muscle. A fierce monster of ebbott has appeared far beyond its territory. Perhaps in search of new lands, new food sources, or perhaps… a nesting ground to find a mate.

Going as far as to come up to your very door to take in your scent… the monster's eyes dilate and a rumble emanates from deep in its chest. Quickly it begins to rub its scales on your door and porch and anything else near your home.

He's begun to mark his territory. A rustle in the bushes nearby and he is off for the hunt.

********

Waking up the next morning was a bit of a drag. You had to go to work and having such a wonderful day off yesterday… only to be ruined by paperwork and crass customers.

Sighing… at least they were on the phone and not in person. Getting ready and then eating before you left… placing your dish in the sink you noticed that several of your bushes near your backyard had freshly dug up dirt when you looked out the window.

It was odd… perhaps a groundhog had gotten into your yard? Considering the size of the dirt mounds.. it couldn't be moles.

You would have to deal with it later. Grabbing your keys and walking outside only to stop in your tracks at the dead rabbit that was on your welcome mat. Horrified at the scene that was before you as you had no cat or dog to leave you...presents… it must've tried to get away from something and sought refuge on human property.

Disposing of the body over into your garden to give it a proper burial when you get back… that is unless nature reclaims it by other means.

Work was its usual affair but something did catch your ear. Some co-workers were talking of reports of monsters being seen outside of ebbott. Not that it bothered you as Ebbott was still a good few states away from where you lived… but what would cause monsters to suddenly want to wander beyond their borders?

********

The rabbit lay discarded as rubbish… the mamba lamia was stumped. It was a fine specimen to present to a female… perhaps she just wasn't hungry.

He wouldn't allow it to go to waste and decided perhaps if this enticing female already had enough food… perhaps a courtship display. After all humans weren't good at picking up scents or she would've known another has entered and claimed her territory… unless... that is of course she sees him as a worthy suitor. He should still at least make his presence known and that he isn't a rival.

Sans couldn't believe his luck finding such a beautiful forested area outside of ebbott. Plenty of food in the woods and a good water source. He had been scouting a good nesting ground when he saw you.

Just making your way through the forest without a care in the world. Your scent pulled him along as it was simply amazing. You were in season.

Yet there wasn't another's scent on you… so you hadn't been claimed or mated… honestly he didn't understand how pairings worked with humans. Lamias mated for life but he's heard tales of some humans doing that and that not the case for others.

It was something he didn't understand. Having a life partner meant more territory and protection… and well of course there's also sexy times but then that also means family. More little lamias around to strengthen and forge strong territories.

Mates defended each other and helped each other. Sans was here to find his suitable life partner and he believed he did when he saw you basking in the warm glow of the sun.

Your scent alone had him hooked but when he saw you at peace sitting on that rock… he melted. You were absolutely gorgeous.so at peace your very soul shone through and sung to him a beautiful melody. He knew then he had to have you or die trying to woo you.

Yours was a good soul. One he had not encountered before among your kind. Usually the young ones still had good souls but as they got older… they were tainted in some way. You had kept your soul genuine to its nature and allowed it to breathe under the apparent stress you seemed to be relieving.

As your future mate he would see to it that he could shoulder some of that stress for you. Not about to let his mate face this world alone.

Then when you got back to your nest you moved your body on display for him. Surely you must know you've hooked a prime specimen for a suitor? Sans liked what he saw and how limber you were as you stretched your muscles.

Now… what should he do for his physical reveal? Does he not want to come on too strong or would that be how you'd like him? 

His black scales shimmered in the sun as he basked to gain energy. Sans was going to need it.

********

Finally home after a long day. Stepping out of your car you stretched… you saw something black glimmering on the asphalt of your driveway. Picking it up… you didn't know what it was. At first you thought it a thin piece of glass but it reminded of a scale but it was too big for anything around here.

It was beautiful and almost had a purple sheen to it. Pocketing it as a nature treasure you make your way to check and see about the rabbit from this morning.

Then check out what was up with those dirt mounds in your backyard. When you got to your door there was a cluster of berries sitting there. All of them you recognized to be edible but they were mostly medicinal.

What bothered you more was the fact that you had more of those scale like…. These were scales…

You bound into the house and close the door swiftly. You had no idea what the hell was that big to have scales so huge… you weren't afraid of snakes or lizards but if one was big enough to swallow you whole… that was a different story.

As you focused on locking the door you didn't notice the shadow finish slinking up your stairs. You try to process this the best you could. Maybe there is a monster roaming about… you hear they can be fierce but some have been known to be curious. Rather than attack they often just inspect then leave things alone when they were done.

Trembling, you decide the best bet is to see about territory markings just to be sure. Sure enough, online was plethora of knowledge and you think you know what you've got lurking about.

A lamia monster. Due to the scales you've found it is one called a Mamba. Family name Sans. There are different types under the same family. Some venomous like this one apparently was… others solely constrictors.

So… somewhere nearby you have a big half snake *pulls up picture* SKELETON!? That is highly venomous.

No pressure.

You try to read more but you pale. The Mamba and King Cobra were highly aggressive and territorial… yet… that didn't account for the rabbit… or berries… were these housewarming gifts to new neighbors?

This had you stumped… there wasn't much information on them other than how to avoid contact, type, and if they were venomous. Just how dangerous were lamias? Though you were being given what seemed to be peace offerings you didn't want to lower your guard.

You heard a loud thump come from upstairs that startles you…. You weren't alone in your own home.

Slowly you creep up towards your stairs and see impressions in the carpet that show something large slithered it's way up.

You didn't want to call the police and make this a problem. You're sure by the presents left for you that the monster wasn't trying to pose a threat. Yet being in your home uninvited he was posing one very big one.

It could be a cultural difference.

"H-hello?" You squeak out. Feeling miserable your pitch could even get that high you cough and try again only to freeze seeing you didn't need to.

The Lamia is now at the top of the stairs, peering down at you and you can't get over how long he is… you can't see all of him.

Frozen as he looks you over then he seems annoyed that you are just standing there. Before you can blink he is down the stairs and before you. You know you're trembling. He's way too fast for you to defend yourself.

He lowers his height to bring his face to yours and you instinctively flinch and close your eyes… you don't want to see the end coming…. But it doesn't.

Instead you feel his tongue feather tap you lightly on the nose. Slightly cracking an eye open you see him looking puzzled.

Opening your eyes knowing he hasn't decided to strike helps embolden you. Seeing you relax slightly makes his stern concern evaporate and he grins those shark like teeth with glistening fangs at you.

Shuddering at the thought of those ensnaring you as a snack and flinching back when you hear a growl… only to realize… it's not a growl… it's a rumble deep in his chest that you recognize as a pur.

"TOOK YOUR TIME GETTING HOME. I WAS GETTING WORRIED." He plainly states as if he knew you and you were housemates.

"COME SEE THE PREPARATIONS I'VE MADE TO OUR NEST." You could only stand there in shock as you processed this…. Did he just say Our?!

Before you can even ask what he meant you find yourself being carried bridal style up the stairs and to your bedroom. So many red flags are waving as he approaches the sanctity that is your private bedroom.

Opening the door you are stunned to find flowers and not tossed about but in delicate floral arrangements in reed crafted baskets and vases. Your bed has just about every pillow and blanket you own in what looks to be a well crafted and comfy… nest.

To which he is quick to plop you down in the middle of and watch you sink in… to his utter delight.

"NOW MY DEAR, IT'S TIME FOR THE SHOW." He states then starts to sway, flex, and play strike at invisible enemies. All the while shooting furtive glances at you and ramping them up a notch.

"Wait, I… I don't understand." You are so lost, confused…. Not exactly scared as he doesn't seem interested in hurting you but this being in your home and bedroom… slightly.

He pauses his performance almost instantly and about deflates.

"WAS IT MY DISPLAY? THE NEST? OR WAS MY OFFERINGS NOT TO YOUR LIKING?" He seems thoroughly heartbroken and you feel bad for the monster that broke into your home.

"All impressive but I'm afraid we've reached a cultural barrier… I don't get what all this is for…. I mean I don't even know your name." You reassure him of his talent and see him perk up.

He cocks his head questioningly.

"I'M COURTING YOU… ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? DO HUMAN MALES NOT ALSO GIVE GIFTS AND DO GRAND POSTURING TO SHOW OFF THEIR PHYSIQUE AND PROWESS?" Now you know your blushing. This monster saw you as a potential mate.

"Oh! Well um… kinda? Typically we try to introduce ourselves and go on romantic outings called dates… to gather information from one another to see if we are compatible. There are some guys that display themselves in order to get a conversation started to set up a date…." Your babbling but you see he seems to be dedicated to listening to the process.

"Look… I don't even know how you knew I existed." You start but his eyes lit up into beautiful crimson stars.

"I SAW YOU IN THE WOODS. EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD BE A GREAT MATE BUT IT WASN'T UNTIL I SAW YOU BASKING IN THE SUN… THAT I KNEW YOU WERE PERFECT." He recanted almost dreamily which had you flustered.

You should be mad that he stalked you and broke into your home… but you can't find it in your heart to be angry with him. He has been genuinely nice and can’t help that something you’d consider invasive was something natural for him.

"What makes me so special?" You ask… knowing you are blushing brighter than the sun,

"WHY YOU ARE CLEARLY A WOMAN WHO KNOWS HER NATURE AND ARE ALERT. YOU ALMOST CAUGHT ME A FEW TIMES WHEN YOU LOOKED AROUND. YOUR SOUL IS PURE AND IT SUNG FOR ME WHEN YOU BASKED UNDER THE SUN. TRULY INSPIRING… AND… YOUR SCENT… IS POSITIVELY INTOXICATINGLY ADDICTIVE." He puffs his chest out.

"But that doesn't tell you anything about what I like or my favorite places." You frown.

"NO, BUT YOUR SOUL TELLS ME WHAT KIND OF PERSON YOU ARE… AND I LIKE YOUR QUALITIES. MY NAME IS SANS AND I'M A MAMBA LAMIA. I'M HIGHLY VENOMOUS BUT ONLY WHEN I WANT TO BE. WHEN I'M IN HEAT THAT VENOM BECOMES AN APHRODISIAC SERUM TO HELP MY POTENTIAL MATE THROUGH IT. MY INSTINCT TELLS ME I'VE FOUND MY OTHER AND I'VE GONE INTO NESTING MODE AND WISH TO PROVIDE ALL I CAN. MY FAVORITE THING IS PATROLLING MY TERRITORY AND INSURING THE SAFETY OF THOSE I HOLD DEAR. MY LIKES ARE HUNTING AND KEEPING THINGS NEAT AND TIDY.” He goes off on an informing tangent while still striking several poses for you.

In a way it makes you giggle. He’s still trying to impress you and if that means trying to do things by what he assumes is the human way… then so be it. He’s going to do so at hundred percent. Yes this gruff looking venomous skeleton snake monster was positively endearing to you.

He’s hoping to sell what he’s got and really he’s not bad looking now that you take him in. In fact he’s pretty exotic to you but there’s that sliver of mystery that makes it enticing to try.

“How about we go on a date and see how it goes? eh Sans?” You weren’t about to just say yes and sleep with the monster on just meeting. Even if there was something about him that was luring you…. Wait what’s that thing he’s doing with his tail? It’s almost hypnotic the rhythmic way it undulates and slides across the floor.

Oh. So that’s part of his game eh? Trying to hypnotize you even into agreeing into a relationship with him. So he’s done deciding you were the one for him? He could just tell by your soul.

Well… you would give this monster at least a dating chance.

“DATE? THIS IS A YES TO MY COURTING?” He seems ecstatic but you hold up your hands.

“This isn’t a full on yes to being a mate. This is me asking to get to know you more before making any rash decisions. I wasn’t exactly prepared to be wooed you know? In fact I’m a little intimidated…” You watch as he instantly backs off hearing you could be potentially scared of him.

“BUT YOU ARE INTERESTED?” He almost asks sheepishly with a slight ruddy hue appearing over his cheek bones.

You shyly nod and he seems overjoyed.

“I KNOW THE BEST PLACE FOR THE DATE TO COMMENCE!!! THE ROCK YOU WERE BASKING ON… I WANTED TO BASK WITH YOU… BUT… I DIDN'T WANT TO SCARE YOU… I KNOW THAT HUMANS MOSTLY FIND ME SCARY." He's getting brownie points for looking so sweet then shy after that display.

The only thing about that is how do you tell everyone you'd be dating a monster… Would Sans know about getting groceries? Maybe knowing to not attack the mailman?

Would this be too different that it's difficult?

You hear the TV come on and look to see your curious new friend with the remote.

"I MUST ADMIT THIS HUMAN TECHNOLOGY IS A BIT NEW… BUT I LIKE A CHALLENGE!" You don't have to explain small details as he quickly figures things out for himself… and how best to apply them…

Maybe dating a Lamia could work out.

"Soooo… Sans?" He looks at you with vibrant hearts in his sockets…. That… that made your heart flutter.

"If we decided this as a trial run of sorts… what would you call us… relationship wise?" His grin widens at your consideration.

"WE HAVE A WORD JUST EXACTLY FOR THE PURPOSE FOR BEFORE MATES." Raising his chin in pride.

"Yes?" 

"DATEMATES." He smirks.

"... so you guys do date?" You question.

"ONLY WHEN THE MORE FAIR AND BEAUTIFUL MATE TO BE WISHES TO MAKE IT A CHALLENGE. AS THEY ARE HIGHLY DESIRABLE TO OTHERS. I'M LUCKY SUCH A BEAUTIFUL FEMALE HAS ALLOWED ME FURTHER PURSUIT." this is making you blush… but the look on his face…. He means it. Not just fishing for some brownie points.

He gives up his big bravado form to ask you shyly.

"SSOOO...DATEMATES?" Asking you for your permission to step up your relationship.

Giving him a thoughtful look and a warm grin.

"Yes, Datemate." You could have laughed for the way he practically vibrated from head to tail in pure joy.


	2. Don't Boop The Snoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to go out and explore your datemates home turf and you both are on the look out to find his brother.... You may have encountered a few more Lamias while separated from your datemate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alive and survived the Rona. Please stay safe out there!

It was part of the tour in Ebott… Getting to see the mountain in all it’s primal glory. Your snake datemate had only approved if he could go with you. Very protective sweetheart.

The both of you had decided when the papers would be drawn and your relationship seen as official, your Sans would be renamed as Blackberry… Black for short… after all he was your sweet blackberry… He’d deny it in public but with you alone he loved the tenderness and would melt at hearing you voice it.

The reason being was that Lamias typically go by their Family type. He was a Sans and others would also refer to themselves as Sans… apparently they would know who they were talking about but for humans having a Sans say something about another Sans that mentioned Sans? Yeah no that didn’t go over well with government officials… even if the monsters seemed to know what they were talking about.

So Black was accompanying you to show you his home territory and hopes he can sense his brother he left behind. Though he doubts it. He and his Papyrus sibling, a more laid back lamia, Had decided to find more ground by splitting up and meeting back by year's end for their findings.

Lamias mate for life and he explained to you that some Lamia share a partner in hopes of strengthening bonds and expanding territory. It was a little unnerving but he put it to rest when he said the only lamia he’d trust with you is his brother and have your agreement in the matter as well.

For now he was eager to show you his old territory and that’s where the tour bus stopped… at the edge of the heart of monster territory. You honestly thought the bus driver was going to wet himself when Black first got on board as Monsters weren’t integrating fully into human society… he’s probably only ever seen them from his bus skimming the treelines.

So when a loud, yet polite one enters his bus he just nods and asks him to take a seat… what else could he do? Black was labeled highly venomous and extremely dangerous. You almost dared him to say no.

Your sweet snakey skeleton has been learning a lot about human culture from you… and as entertaining it was, it could be a little much for him as he always tried his best.

….you might have forgotten to give a heads up to him about the mail carrier… The poor guy had become one with the tree top, he was clinging for dear life by the time you got home. With a very persistent hissy datemate underneath… There were a lot of misunderstandings to make right and apologies to be made.

The tour bus driver advised he’d be back everyday around the same time and whenever you both were ready he’d pick you up.

Then after a pleasant wave you both were off to explore ebbott.

You were treating him to some well needed space from the high demands of your society. This was the breather he needed because it was farther away than the woods back at home.

You watch Black as he stretches and purrs delightfully. Slithering with his arms open, basking in nature… and as he approached the thick forest it seemed he was embracing it.

Now was time to truly learn about your datemate.

Both of you wandered in silent awe and he’d answer random questions of yours with a big shark toothed grin. When you got more into the thicket… he wasn’t as willing to talk and was on alert it seemed. There would be random noises that would make him raise and hiss.

Finally you made it to what looked to be a lot of outcropping of rocks. His cave was below it. Setting out your camping gear and admiring the nests he and his brother had made… taking note that while Papyrus’s nest was messy… Black’s was still tidy despite having been left alone for months.

Both of you had plans to stay here for a few weeks. He’s hoping to run across his brother and bring him with you both.

There was plenty of room for him to join and you knew Black missed him.

Both of you snuggle contentedly through the night with his coils wrapped gently around you. When morning comes he’s gone… then you realize he’s gone to get you both some breakfast. Such a sweet skeleton he is.

Stretching you decide to explore a little and maybe climb to the top of the rocks to see if you can see any definable landmarks you may want to visit.

Making your way to the top you notice there is another cave at the top overlooking the other side of a valley. Cautiously you approach and peer in… there is another nest… and this one looks recently slept in… was it Black’s brother?

You are suddenly aware there is a shadow hovering over you. Aware enough to dodge a swift strike from behind. Looking at the culprit you are frozen… This was the granddaddy of vicious lamias… the King Cobra… with his ecto hood spread wide in intimidation… and his huge long coils tense and ready. His back is charcoal black with red bellied rubies for scales.

Trying to dodge another strike only to know you messed up. It was a feint, like Black does, to make you go into his waiting coils. Only Black does it to be coy and glomp you.

You find yourself trapped as he coils around you quickly. You remember Black telling you the more you struggle the tighter they get by instinct… so you try to relax as much as possible.

Your lower body completely ensnared leaving your upper body and arms free… as he lowers that impressive hooded skull to your level.

Getting close enough that you can feel his breath as he hisses in your face.

Though this is terrifying… you can't help but wonder if he has the same reaction as your cute Blackberry… well if you were going to die today… make it count.

Slowly you raise your hand then taking your pointer finger… quickly booped his snoot… or well nasal ridge.

The reaction? He winced back and looked at you in pure shock. The utter audacity it seemed… especially when you can't help but chuckle at him.

He looks absolutely livid. The way his hood had drooped, then flared, showed his anger. Along with an annoyed hiss.

"Do you know Sans?" Hoping you conveyed your datemate. It's best to ask and perhaps he did know. 

His whole demeanor changes. His head crooked curiously with the hood slowly lowered. His coils loosen slightly around you.

Even somewhat relaxed he has a very striking appearance.

"YOU KNOW MY BROTHER?" He asks warily.

Oh! You guess you heard Black wrong.... Or right this lamia might potentially be more laid back in Black’s opinion. This is his brother, after all he's in the same territory. 

"Yep! We're Datemates." You watch as his sockets widen and he gently sets you back down and unravels his coils from you.

Watching his surprised expression turn to annoyance.

"LEAVE IT TO THAT HALFWIT TO WANT TO COURT A HUMAN." He scoffs. He slithers away a short distance and whips around to glare at you.

“WELL!? IT’S NOT SAFE OUT HERE AND I WILL SEE TO IT YOU GET BACK SAFELY.” Obviously he wants you to follow him but it’s in a different direction than from whence you came.

So when you still try to linger not knowing what to do… His hood flares.

“NOW HUMAN!!!!” You decided it was best to do as you were told as his temperament wasn’t what you had been told it would be.

Shooting furtive glances back… slowly getting a different feeling that this is a completely different Sans than what you were expecting.

The king cobra before you glided effortlessly over the terrain where you were quick to lose your footing trying to keep up. He’s actually had to help haul your butt up one hillside because there were no ledges for a firm grip… yet his scales seemed to do all the gripping for him… again he made it look so impossibly easy… you were slightly envious of his abilities.

“You make this look too easy. Man I wish I had your skills to pull this off and be so graceful while doing it.” You say tucked under his arm… not noticing the tinge of red now blooming across his cheekbones.

The rest of your trip was silent but… you noticed he was a bit more slow to help with your pace and even held tree limbs back for you. So it wasn’t unpleasant.

Another cave you can see slightly in the distance… and that’s not the only thing you see either…

On a very large flat rock in the sunlight… you see a huge mound of red and black scaled coils. Red bellied Black Snake… a very highly venomous snake like your Sans but this definitely isn’t your mamba.

Worst of all you haven’t seen the rest of him. Probably buried in the middle of the coils.

As you get closer and closer to the snoring coiled mountain. This Papyrus nudges you towards the sleeping lamia…

“WAKE UP YOU LAZY PILE OF BONES!!!” The cobra hisses and the snores continue… Well… maybe it’s not so bad and he’ll be asleep when Papyrus leaves you and you can sneak away.

That thought was dashed when he gets so irritated at being ignored he picks you up and drops you unceremoniously in the center of the coils.

“YOU HALF WIT!!! YOU NEED TO TAKE BETTER CARE OF YOUR DATEMATE OR SHE WILL FIND SOMEONE MORE WORTHY OF HER!” He screeches as the coils below you undulate in panic from the sound his brother is making and your sudden weight hitting him.

Once again you are aware exactly how strong these guys can be as you the being nestled in the coils raises up quickly and the force flings you off of him.

Expecting a hard landing only to be caught by the cobra at the last minute.

“Wha… What!? Papyrus!? The hell ya doin’!?” That’s when you get to see this thick boned monstrosity… He has sharp shark-like teeth like your sans… save one is a false tooth made of gold. His red eye lights slitted and his bones far more thick in comparison…

“YOU IDIOT!!!” Okay this is getting dicey as the king cobra flares his hood bares those wicked fangs.

This Sans is absolutely befuddled at what he’s seeing… and that’s you.

“Um… hi Sans.” You give him a small wave and he’s still in a stupor.

“HOW AN INGRATE LIKE YOU MANAGED TO LAND A SWEET DATEMATE LIKE HER IS BLOWING MY MIND.” Papyrus seethes and that further confuses the flustered snake on the rock.

“Hey! Stop calling your brother names. It’s not nice.” The king cobra actually falters and places you gently on the ground.

“...datemate?” Sans is still trying to piece a lot of this together… and probably has a wicked headache from being forcefully awakened by his brother.

Yet he seems to look you over then gives an easy grin.

“Sure, why not?” The red bellied black snake is slowly spilling and slipping over the edge of the rock he is on… and makes his way towards you.

“YOU TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER… I… I MIGHT EVEN CONSIDER BROADENING THE TERRITORY.” The cobra flushes at this statement leaving this Sans awestruck.

“Ya interested as well?” He asks his brother who turns even more red.

“N-NOT RIGHT NOW! I HAVE TO PRACTICE!!!” He screeches and then turns to take your hand in his. Bowing to lay a gentle peck on the back of your hand.

“UNTIL WE NEXT MEET.” He smiles warmly up at you then slithers back down the path you had come from.

“Well sweetheart… ya gonna explain ta me why my bro thinks yer wit me?” He chuckles with a low rumble emanating from his chest.

“Not that I’m complainin’ but… this is news ta me.” A wicked grin winds its way around his skull.

“You weren’t the Sans I told him about… but your brother was at least very nice and helpful wanting to make sure I got back to you safely… even if you weren’t the one I was conveying…” You nervously fidget in place.

“Yeah, my bro’s pretty cool… he’s gotta thing fer ya too. A pity ya ain’t mine.” Sans sighs and that makes you almost do a double take.

“What?” That was news to you.

“Ya did something in between his nest and mine to make him think ya were courtable there sweetheart… and he thinks he can join our territories by makin’ ya his datemate as well.” Sans is a lot closer and peering into your eyes.

“He’s gonna be so heartbroken that it ain’t the truth… So what d’ya say sweetheart? Wanna try bein’ my datemate?” Oh no… no no… He isn’t going to try pulling that.

“No offense after all you and your brother are quite the impressive specimens… I just want to get back to my Sans.” You see him quirk his head.

“Is he hyper? Always on the go?” He asks you.

Well actually now that you think about it… your datemate is very high energy.

“Yes! Do you know if he might be nearby?” Knowing that lamias have a very strong sense of smell… he might be hunting for you after you’ve disappeared.

“Yeah. Follow me.” He sighs but before he gets too far off he turns back to you.

“Just letting ya know… my bro and I are interested. We might fight fer ya.” It has you sputtering.

“You don’t even know me! Why?” You march up alongside him.

“Intent and soul are things we look at and yers? Is warmer than any sun rock. So just be aware I ain’t just gonna let ya go.” He slithers on slowly at an ambling gate it seems. It has you worried as you both wander farther into the thicket.

“Didn’t think a human would go fer one of us.” He comments after a while of trekking.

“Oh, I was actually caught by surprise. Sans saw me and followed me home and actively pursued me for courtship. He was so cute and he was so adamant on trying to court me that he even tried the human way.” You reminisce. He took you back to the rock he first laid eyes on, and together you basked in the sunlight and made pleasant small talk.

Your sweet Black definitely knew how to make you feel special. Totally trumped all other dates you had been on. It wasn’t played out or fake… he was completely genuine and curious to know all about you. Then it was funny but at the same time so endearing for him to try and take you out for “Human dates.” You loved how he always did everything 100 percent… unfortunately at how he perceived it would be done at some awkward times… but always at his max.

“Well kitten looks like yer smitten.” This Sans looks back at you with a devilish smirk.

“Just means I’m gonna have ta try my best, eh?” Snickering as you flush. He has such a laid back demeanor but his eyes say everything… he’s dead serious… You are starting to feel like you might have a homing beacon placed on you that makes skeletal snake men find and fall in love with you.

You find yourself making small talk with this Sans and decide to ask before things got complicated…

“Since things will get complicated when we run into Sans, my Sans, May I call you by something else?” You ask the suddenly blushing skeleton.

“Ya… sure… As long as it ain’t nothing too vulgar. There might be children nearby.” He chuckles at the end making you flustered.

“I would never!” His roaring laugh just makes you an even worse mess.

“S’okay sweetheart ya don’t seem the type. Just like messin’ wit ya is all.” He snickers as you give him a half hearted glare.

Well if your black mamba goes by Black… perhaps he would be satisfied with a color name too.

“How about Red?” You ask him, eyeing his red underbelly.

“That all ya got?” You are about to flounder when you realize he’s got a coy look about him… he’s doing it on purpose.

“Well, It’s not like you’re suggesting anything.” You huffing as you hear him chortle knowing he’s getting under your skin.

“It’s fine, really. Yer just too cute ta not mess with.” That shit eating grin and you know you are full on pouting.

“I’m not cute.” Snarking back at him only made him laugh so hard, he started to wheeze. Yeah… you really lost the battle for that lame retort.

“Freakin’ adorable.” 

“Not.”

“Absolutely delightful.”

“Am Not.”

“Sooo sweet.”

“Stop it I’m not!”

“Positively charming.”

“ARGGGHHHH!” You're about to yell more at the skeleton, who seems to be having the time of his life, until he stops suddenly and looks up. He flicks his thick forked tongue out curiously.

Looking up you don’t quite see what he’s seeing until he passes a sly grin.

“Heads up.” Before you can question his tail strikes the huge tree beside him. You hear a distant cracking noise… that seems to be getting closer and closer from above. Looking up you yelp and duck out of the way from the sudden appearance of orange coils headed straight for you.

Unceremoniously landing before you, like a slinky, is another lamia. 

The papyrus lamia pokes his head out of the center of his coils. Obviously miffed at the rude and startling awakening.... He only has a mild perturbed look on his face. You take notice that unlike the other skeletons you’ve met, he has flatter teeth more akin to yours.

“You rang?” Came a slight growl from the justifiably angry skeleton.

He was a corn snake lamia with beautiful bright orange markings and mismatched belly, that looked like white and black corn kernels.

“Lookin’ fer yer bro… Ya seen him?” Red sneers at the eerily calm lamia. After all you thought they were territorial… Was it because Red was venomous that the Corn Lamia didn’t want to fight?

Wait… brother? This seems more of the depiction of what you originally had in mind for Black’s brother.

“Why do you want to know?” The hiss he suddenly spews forth is a sharp one. Clearly agitated his brother was the point of this meeting.

“Got someone here he’s probably been looking all over for.” The corn Lamia flicks his tongue out in annoyance as he casts his gaze on you… Then he’s absolutely confused.

“Is that a human?” He blinks his sockets rapidly as you give a slight wave.

“Yeah? Though you’d know her… after all she’s the little shits datemate.” Red chuckles as the corn lamia shudders to the point he’s near straight as a rod with absolute shock.

“What!? Datemate!? Her!? A human!?.....How!?” This sudden source of information has given the poor skeleton a heart attack.

“Oh! I see. He’s been keepin’ her a secret.” Red seems delighted at tormenting this poor Lamia.

“Actually we were trying to look for you today to tell you the news.” You sheepishly say making his mouth gaped so wide you could probably have fit a turkey in his mouth. He’s looking you over trying to find something about this being a joke… a lie… but becoming even more panic stricken when it seems like you both are being true.

Twitching is all he can seem to do at the moment… before…

“SAAAANNNNNSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!”

The whole forest went quiet after that bellow and you look at Red who was also in a stupor.

“Damn. That’s the loudest I’ve heard him get.”

Why do you get the feeling you just got yourself into more trouble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like someone's in trouble.


	3. DANGER NOODLES!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black has found that his datemate is missing... while you encounter a few new lamias... What will happen when he believes the Cobra is to blame for your absence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming in hot and fast paced for poor reader. After all the eyes are the windows to the soul.

Black was about to surprise you with the breakfast he found. He found a huge boar. 

‘How’s that for the human phrase of “bringing home the bacon”?’ He smirks to himself. As he looked up into the sky he must’ve taken longer than expected with how high the sun was in the sky.

Hefting the boar and trying to get back to his precious datemate. It seemed a downright shame to leave you… how cute you were, all snuggled in his coils. He’s very fond of any and all cuddling you were willing to give him. Finding himself to be a very clingy datemate. All this means is to get back faster to you.

Thinking if you hadn’t woken by now, he’d surprise you by cooking you up some breakfast in bed… not that he would enjoy cleaning up but anything to have you in his nest and enjoying what he has provided you… he feels a little out of place back at his new home, because it is your nest and you seem to do all the providing. He’s desperate to show that he can learn your world and how to become a good provider in it… but of course, getting to come back and relax in his element is a plus, especially when he can prove that he is indeed the perfect specimen he advertised himself to be.

Not that he had any doubts, being the prime specimen he is, to win your favor at becoming your mate… okay maybe a little but he did his best and you seemed happy. Imagining your fond smile whenever he did something for you had him putting a little extra oomph into his slither.

He knew it was only obvious that he was smitten but he would never deny it. He’d hold you close and declare every sappy, smushy, lovey dovey thought that came to his mind before he’d even so much as think of denying how he truly felt. He is in love with his sweet datemate.

Slithering merrily on his way until a scent catches him off guard. He looks to and fro trying to get a better whiff as his tongue tastes the air. Not really trying to get a sense of who but how close by.

As a precaution, that another predator has picked up the scent of his kill, he keeps his coils tight and ready to spring. Hissing as if to dare anyone try.

“Hey bro.” Was announced beside his skull. Making him squawk rather undignified. He blusters about looking for the source and looks up.

There is his brother hanging upside down from the tree limb above. A unique grey black back with orange belly and orange ring near the top of his snake torso. An orange ringneck snake…. With the lanky upper body of a Papyrus Lamia and giant fangs… one of which is gold

“PAPPY! YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT AND…..PAPYRUS!?” Black is enraged but then stunned… Now obviously happy to see his brother again after so long.

His brother lowers himself gently to the ground below while Black wriggles with glee. After all, he has so much to share with his brother.

Both brothers lean against each other, shoulder to shoulder, as they both head back together, both content in the others presence.

“Hope ya had better huntin’ than me bro… I went from forest to major human metropolis and I got ta tell ya…. Wasn’t fun.” He chuckles and Black can’t help himself.

“I’VE NOT ONLY FOUND US A GOOD BIT OF TERRITORY BROTHER, BUT A DATEMATE TO SHARE THE NEST WITH… SHE IS WELCOMING YOU IN BUT IT WILL BE UP TO YOU BOTH IF YOU WISH TO FURTHER THE RELATIONSHIP.” Black’s grin is so wide and proud that his brother doesn’t even keep the astonished look he has. Simply he grins back fondly.

“So a datemate huh? They cute?” The ringneck lamia waggles his bone brows but Black has been given an invitation to gush.

“MORE THAN CUTE!!!! SIMPLY AMAZING AND A WONDERFUL SOUL! I SAW HER BASKING AND SHE TOOK MY BREATH AWAY…” Black rambled as his brother contentedly slithered along. Getting the idea that he might be interested in the expansion of territory by courting this female.

When they get closer to their cave Pappy stops and hisses.

“Easy Sans. I smell a human's scent here.” The orange bellied lamia looks around warily as his brother scoffs and heads towards the cave unbothered.

“OF COURSE YOU SMELL A HUMAN. MY DATEMATE IS ONE.” Huffing annoyed at his surprised brother.

“Y/N! DEAREST? I’VE BROUGHT HOME THE BACON! COME MARVEL AT THE BREAKFAST I’VE CAUGHT FOR US AND MEET MY BROTHER!” He calls approaching the entrance with a large boar over his shoulder.

“MY DEAR?” The orange ringneck hears the worried confusion in his brother’s voice and comes up behind him.

“Y/N!? MY LOVE!? WHERE ARE YOU!? ANSWER ME!!!!” Black is frantic looking about and trying to take in any scent at where you possibly could have gone.

As he sniffs out a trail leading him back out of the cave…

“SSSSAAAAAAANNNNNSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!” Is heard bellowed across the valley and forest.

“Was that the corn?”

“HE’S NEVER BEEN THAT LOUD…. PAPPY… I HAVE A FEELING MY Y/N HAS BEEN PULLED INTO WHATEVER THAT WAS ABOUT.” Black is scared. He should have known better than to leave you alone… thinking that others would leave his territory alone due to his scent still in the area. To you he was your sweet danger noodle, and to anyone else he was evil incarnate.

Black is suddenly reminded of when you had tried to give him a…. Cell phone? Whatever rectangular menace that kept your attention some parts of the day (He’s not jealous)... that annoyed him (Nevermind very jelly skelly)… he didn’t want one but you had given him one anyway and the moment it made noise? It was smashed. His datemate fussed saying it was a means of communication for when they both were far apart… But that’s what he was so confused about… You were never going to be far from him. He understood your job but he also knew what times you would get home… and followed you to work so he could track you if he ever needed to.

Now he wished he had that infernal noise ridden and attention grabbing device.

“Then what are we waitin’ round here for?” His brother picks up a scent and points the way up the cliff face where they caught a whiff of a different Lamia.

“I TOLD THAT NO GOOD COBRA TO STAY AWAY FROM HERE AND HE THINKS IT’S FINE TO MOVE IN WHILE WE WERE AWAY!?…. IF HE HAS DONE ANYTHING TO HER, I WILL WEAR THAT HOOD OF HIS AS A BANDANNA!!!!!” Black snarls, baring his fangs with his brother right behind him. Both are ready for a fight.

Meanwhile…

“Wow um… okay… I take it that this was not delightful news for you. I really don’t want to trouble you…” You look at the frazzled corn lamia sadly. While Red, on the other hand, grins.

“Sorry doll… looks like he doesn’t give ya his blessing. So ya know there is always me and my bro. Let’s go back ta my nest.” Red tries to guide you back but you want to at least wait for Black. Perhaps he’d have a better time of explaining to his brother than the mess you’ve made of it.

Then suddenly a flash of blue cuts between your little group, before recklessly skidding to halt. A blue snake? By the patterns and speed this was a blue racer lamia… and as you get a good look at the skeleton half you are honestly confused… He looks like Black… Only blue everything else and no scars…. The most major difference is he, like the corn, has flatter teeth.

When his blue eyelights land on you then morph into stars like your sweet Black. Almost delighted to see you. Then he looks over at the corn.

“YOU YELLED BROTHER? IS EVERYTHING OKAY?” He’s just as loud as Black.

“No Sans… Did you really think you could hide something like this from me?” The corn seethes and the blue snake looks around confused… Until the corn thrusts a pointed finger at you.

“...HELLO HUMAN! IT’S NOT EVERYDAY WE GET TO SEE ONE OF YOU AROUND HERE!” Honestly he’s confused and thinks this is some weird form of introduction. The corn facepalms in frustration.

“No Sans. Want to tell me how you ended up with not just a datemate but a human one? AND kept it hidden from me!?” The corn scales looked bristled from the obvious stress he was under.

“......DATEMATE?” The blue racer looks perplexed… as he should be… this isn’t your Sans. The blue snake looks over at you as if trying to think why he had been trying to hide you…

“I WAS NOT AWARE I HAD ATTRACTED ONE…” He looks you over but he grins wide. This leaves the agitated corn to simmer down… but still eyeing you both suspiciously.

“I’m sorry! Forgive me… once again it seems I’ve miscommunicated… It’s just that all of you go by Sans or Papyrus that it’s hard for me to convey which one I’m after.” You walk off from this… you were highly embarrassed. Only for blue coils to snag you and bring you back.

Vibrant blue eyelights seem to stare down into the depths of your soul and you see a sweet grin on the Blue racers face. The way his eyes dilate and turn a little fuzzy almost reminds you of Black.

“NOT TO WORRY HUMAN. I AM A SANS BUT IF IT WILL HELP YOU TO IDENTIFY YOUR NEW SUITOR, I WILL GO BY BLUE.” His coils let you go but his hands have clasped tightly to yours.

Wait… did he say new suitor?

“Oh the hell no. If ya ain’t her Sans then back the hell off. My bro saw her first so if’n anyones in line for this courtin’ shit it’s me and him!” Red snarls but before he can lunge the corn trips him up with his own coils then rounds on his brother.

“Bro? You can’t be serious. You don’t even know her name!” The corn scolds his brother who merely grabs him and pushes his skull down to meet your gaze.

He seems absolutely hypnotized by your eyes. A similar reaction to his eyelights with the fuzzy haze...

“You can call me Orange during our courting but I would prefer my real name should things become more intimate. That is of course you intend to share territory bro?” The corn now dubbed Orange looks over at Blue who nodded vigorously.

You are blushing heavily.

“Um well… that’s nice but I really don’t think my Sans would like the idea of me having more suitors other than his Papyrus.” You notice them both cock their heads from the way you said it.

“Well honey, you really are bad at expressing intent in a name. You just said me and that asshole over there.” Orange glares at Red who is vibrating madly.

“Obviously he isn’t your datemate.” He laughed. As Red hisses in his anger then seems to have an epiphany.

“At least she gave me a nickname and didn’t tell her to call her by something else.” Red smirks.

“Was it ‘Please, no Mr. Don’t grab my ass’?” Orange chuckles as Red bristles his scales.

“No! It’s Red!” He snarls but both are completely unaware of the coils gently gathering you up in a comforting embrace.

“So what’s all the hubbub bub?” An easy voice came with the dark grey blue scales with streaks of black that were encompassing you. Looking up, there was a far more laid back looking Blue with white eyelights. This was a blue garter snake lamia.

“MY BROTHER CALLED ME…. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SANS?” Blue jovially asks the new lamia.

“Well, I was deeply dozing on my rock when someone that yells, almost like my brother, the common Sans name. I was confused why Blue was being called and not me. I’m usually the one being yelled at for being lazy… so that’s why I’m here.” He shrugs. Yet Orange is glancing between you both suspiciously.

“So I see you found your datemate?” Orange huffs almost jealously as he sees you wrapped up calmly in the new Sans coils.

“Datemate? No she looked soft and warm…” He looks you over with an easy grin and wink and a gentle hug from his coils. Once again another skeleton seems to have a similar reaction to gazing into your eyes.

“But I don’t mind the title if I’m what she’s looking for.” You don’t think you can handle the amount of blood rushing turning you into a tomato.

“WAIT… IF YOU'RE NOT HER SANS, I’M NOT HER SANS, AND RED DEFINITELY ISN’T HER SANS...” Blue points at a bristled Red, cluing in the newcomer in on the nickname.

“Oh stars dammit… Sweetheart, is your datemate a fuckin’ mamba?” Red looked over quite pale.

DING DING DING we have a winner and you feel so stupid for not having actually described your datemate.

“Yes! That’s him!” You cheer only to have some very shocked skeletons staring at you like you’ve grown a second head.

“Um… kiddo? You hit yer head?” This new Sans looks down at you worriedly and inspects to see if there is any damage.

“Wha? No. You asked if he was a mamba and he is.” They look absolutely horrified hearing it confirmed.

“DOES HE YELL AT YOU A LOT?” Blue asks in concern but you shake your head.

“No, he’s loud but he hasn’t yelled at me. Has a very boisterous tone like yours Blue.” His sockets widen and Orange comes slithering up.

“He doesn’t threaten ya or call ya names?” Orange makes sure to line up his sockets for full on eye contact and once again you shake your head. 

“He’s a damn prick woman! His brother ain’t any better wit lettin’ him spout his nonsense.” Red snarls and Orange laughs.

“Yes, like we certainly haven’t seen anything else like it.” He snarks at Red who bristles with a hiss.

“Boss does like to strike first and ask questions later but he’s not unreasonable like that damn mamba!” The others seem to pause as they reflect on it.

“Not ta mention if she’s his datemate… what does that say fer us now?” Red seems fear stricken as the others let it sink in.

You are dumped unceremoniously on the ground as the new Sans backs away from you.

“Shit. She’s got my scent on her.” The new Sans seems petrified. The other skeletons look slightly panicked. Well that definitely wasn’t earning him any brownie points

A new lamia suddenly appears and looks quite harried.

His orange scales seemed brilliant but dulled only in the shadows. This was a rat snake lamia. He looked similar to Orange but had a more energized look about him like Blue. He very worriedly looks at the group.

“THE MAMBA SANS HAS COME BACK AND HE ISN’T HAPPY! HE’S ATTACKING THE COBRA ME AS WE SPEAK!!!” This Papyrus wrings his hands worriedly and you feel panic flood your veins.

“Oh no! Take me to them please!” You are on your feet in seconds. This couldn’t be good and you know that the Cobra was only having good intentions by bringing you out… this was your fault.

“OH! HUMAN… I’M SORRY BUT THAT WOULD BE INSANELY DANGEROUS TO PUT YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF.” You shake your head and grasp his worried hands.

“No please! The mamba is my datemate. I believe this is a very big misunderstanding and the poor Cobra is getting the short end of the stick for it.” You plead and he grins warmly at you… then hoists you up and is off like a bolt. Red along with him to protect his brother.

Not really caring to see if the others are following but you need to stop this before someone gets really hurt. Hearing loud noises up ahead Papyrus sets you down and both he and Red keep you between them.

Thrashing and tree limbs breaking. Then suddenly the cobra has appeared and he looks a bit roughed up and frazzled… upon seeing you he suddenly straightens and turns to glare and hiss behind him… using his mass to block you from being seen.

Then is promptly bowled over immediately by a black blur that made a mess of undulating coils and hisses with snaps from powerful bites that missed their mark. Just as the other lamias come onto the scene.

“Black!?” You see him fighting fiercely and pinning the cobra.

He is quick to turn his attention at hearing your voice. Happy to see you but the death glare at the surrounding lamias was chilling.

“YOU TOOK MY DATEMATE FROM MY TERRITORY AND INTRODUCED HER TO THEM!? YOU SPINELESS PATHETIC CLOD!!!” Black is back in the Cobra’s face. Baring his fangs fiercely.

“SHE ISN’T YOUR DATEMATE!!! SHE’S MY BROTHERS! SHE TOLD ME SO HERSELF!” Edge’s hood is flared as wide as it could go and pairs it off with a menacing hiss.

“No! Black, don’t hurt… Boss!” You could only pull that out from Red calling him Boss… but you didn’t trust yourself to say Papyrus and make this mess confusing again. Black still angrily keeps the cobra pinned as Red snarls at him to let his brother go. While the cobra seems to blush slightly hearing you call him Boss.... you approach your angry noodle.

“This is a very big misunderstanding that got way out of hand! Please! Look, I’m okay!” You implore and your hissy datemate reluctantly lets the cobra up. When Boss looks ready for a little retaliation your imploring look halts him.

But an angry Red makes for a lunge. Black doesn’t even flinch… that’s because another Lamia has caught Red and bound him in his orange and black coils.

You run to Black and he embraces you fondly. With a sweet pur and a nuzzle as you were back in familiar coils. With whispered worries and thankfulness you were okay.

“I’m okay my sweet danger noodle. Just a very big misunderstanding to which I am responsible for.” To which Black blushes and his coils tighten gently around you.

“Heya Darlin’. Nice ta finally meet ya. I’m Papyrus but from my exploration of human society it’s been shortened to Russ.” The new lamia greets with a wink. Still pinning Red down with next to no effort. This was Black’s brother. Funny how things work out...

Seeing Edge rise and look at you forlornly dejected.

“Black, you owe him an apology. He didn’t forcefully take me anywhere. I asked if he knew Sans…” and everyone looks at Blue and you facepalm.

“No! I meant you but it came off as Red over there.” You point at the snarling lamia trying to get out of Russ’ coils.

“So he was very sweet to take me to the one he thought I was talking about.” You see the cobra perk in your defense.

“NO EXCUSE. YOU WERE COVERED IN MY SCENT.” He snarls over at the Cobra whose hood flares.

“I THOUGHT SHE HAD GOTTEN YOUR SCENT FROM BEING IN YOUR TERRITORY! YOU’VE BEEN GONE FOR AGES SO IT WASN’T LIKE THERE WAS ANY REASON TO THINK YOU HAD RETURNED!” Poor Edge hisses in his defense.

“Um… Russ?” You look over at your datemates brother, who gives you his full attention.

“I think you’re choking him?” You look concerned at Red who seems more limp than he should be.

“Naw darlin’, he’s playin’ possum. I ain’t a constrictor.” He winks and suddenly he is flung off… Coming straight for you and had Black not picked you up out of the way… that would have been ugly.

Red is up instantly baring his fangs. This isn’t good… each brother seems very protective and now you’ve been introduced as something they all want… this could very well lead to disaster.

“YOU WANT SOME OF ME!? JUST TRY!!!” Black screeches at Red. That is until you boop his snoot. Making your datemate sputter.

“No. We are all civil adults here. Let's talk this out mister.” You level him with a glare. Black loosens his very tight grip on you and lets you walk up to Red who seems wary of your approach.

“I’m sorry Red, you weren’t hurt were you? And Boss? Sorry if you don’t want to be called that but c’mere big guy let me see how bad that cut is.” The cobra lowers his hood and approaches you timidly and Red pouts but lets you look him over. Though Edge is a little rough looking nothing seems to have given him more than the human equivalent of a scraped knee and some splinters. With Red it seems the only thing hurt is his pride.

Giving them gentle pats to say they were good to go… Edge looks at you imploringly.

“I WISH TO VIE FOR COURTSHIP.” And Black snarls at the proud cobra.

When Black hisses his contempt at the idea. Red vouches on behalf of his brother.

“Ya know he’s allowed ta ask. Hell, all of us are! She’s not yer mate. She’s yer datemate. That means courting is on the table still. I also want a chance.” Red bristles as Black looks thoroughly annoyed.

“ME AND ORANGE TOO!” Blue raises a hand and waves while pulling his brother into a side hug.

“WOWIE! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN SUCH A SWEET SOUL AS YOURS WOULD MEAN FOR ME TO UP MY COURTSHIP GAME! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ALSO WISH TO COURT YOU!” The bean had only known you a split second and none of them knew your name.

“I’d like to throw my hat into the ring as well. Couldn’t hurt.” Sans winks at you.

Your datemate is blustering mad.

“MY Y/N IS A FEMALE OF THE HIGHEST CALIBER!!! SHE KNOWS EXCELLENCE WHEN SHE SEES IT!” Soon Russ is up from being tossed and shrugs at you when you give him a look of concern. Seems again only a pride injury that he’s happy that everyone seemed unfocused on.

“Look, I’m flattered and all but I’ve gotten things arranged back home as it looks like Black will become my husband. It’s settled in the paperwork and everything. We just came out here for a chance to unwind and find Russ over there.” You see the look of disappointment cross their features.

“TO THE DEATH.” Boss slithers forward and Black rears up hissing in defense.

“Hey! No deathmatches!” You are trying to get their attention while trying to get out of Black’s tightening grip. Finally extracting yourself and trying to go over to stand between them… not very smart but you are hoping that they will know better.

Black absolutely does not like where you have put yourself and is gesturing for you to come back over to him.

Before you know it, Red has slammed into Black. The sudden attack sent Blacks coils haywire and whipping a tree… a very big tree… one that took hefty damage from the power Black held in his coils and the tree was coming down… the roots seemingly everywhere beneath your feet are causing mayhem.

Trying to get away you misstep and end up going into one of the cavernous root holes… that seemed to keep going without end.

“BLACK!!!” You cry out but you know you’ve sunk really deep into this pit but find yourself getting swept off by an underwater spring. Scared at ending up in a darker place… one that you would be able to breathe you are frantically trying to grip on to stuff but nothing is helping… then you feel yourself drop.

Bioluminescent moss greeted you in the cavern you were now falling in. You could see sharp rocks in the water below until something shoots up out of the water to catch you.

In the chaos you couldn’t register anything, only that someone has caught you but is now falling backwards into the water.

Both of you hit the lake and you struggle to get free and pull yourself out of the water. Gasping and panting from the terrible ride you just had.

Remembering the poor soul who caught you. You turn only to gape… with a slight bit of panic… at the monstrous lamia that you had never seen in your lamia research. His lower half was that of an anaconda with ruddy orange and green patterns. Top half a very concerningly disheveled papyrus skeleton. His teeth jutted and mismatched with a very curious stain of red. His sockets seem more squinted and narrow.

He pauses after shaking some water off of himself… His tongue flicking in your direction.

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” He asks as he suddenly raises himself to full height to loom over you.

Scared by the sudden movement alone you step back… Only to have your blood freeze at the sound you are hearing.

You’ve heard it a few times on your little excursions. A little TSS TSS TSS then a buzzing rattle that takes your breath away. You hear the familiar beat of a rattlesnake rattle and it is thunderously louder than any you have heard before.

Gazing cautiously behind you you are frozen.

A giant red orb sees your movement and narrows instantly into a slit. The red light eerily casting over the features of another huge lamia in the depths of this cavern… directly behind you.

The world turns black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me some horror boys... and these boys be gigantic.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just cute fluff... don't ask me why the lamias get the fluff and my bitty stories get the absolute angst... I don't know why but that's me.


End file.
